


The Interminable Game

by Blue_Eyed_Bandit



Category: Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ........, Action, Adventure, Assassination, I don't think Ao3 even does original works, I just realized something, Multi, Oh wait, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Still posting it, welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eyed_Bandit/pseuds/Blue_Eyed_Bandit
Summary: (~THE GAME SERIES~) (Original work)"Well, I suppose time flies when you're busy running the country."It's been exactly one month since the President Kelman was assassinated by his own son. But no one knows that the real perpetrator is the same woman who is building an empire under the nose of millions; one that would rise against the tyrannical leaders of the nation and change the course of history forever.





	The Interminable Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This story is the sequel series to the Let's Play A Game Series, written by Kai. Kai's Tumblr is @No-Thanks-Boo and there you can read his story. It not detrimental that you read it, but I highly recommend it as it makes it more enjoyable. My Tumblr is @balladofabrokebitch. 
> 
> This is an ongoing collaborative series between me and Kai, but we've made it into a writing project called The Game Series, so now ANY writer's out there can join. The rules are:
> 
> 1\. The story has to be from a different perspective of a character another writer's not already writing about. You can make new characters or pick from any mentioned in one of the stories (with that writer's permission, of course). 
> 
> 2\. You must write something that makes sense with the plot. Please don't go randomly writing off about vampires or something if it doesn't have to do with the original plot. 
> 
> 3\. You MUST message me or Kai (you can message Kai on Tumblr) if you'd like to take part in this writing project/challenge. That way we can approve your entry (and possibly revise if needed, but if we do need to, we will, of course, discuss it with you). 
> 
> Other than that, the creative freedom is all yours. :)
> 
> This is the project's rundown in Kai's words because he probably explains it better than I do: 
> 
> "Started by my original work titled Let's Play A Game, and continued by @ballad-of-a-broke-bitch's The Interminable Game, the Game Series is an ongoing collection of short stories by various (currently two) authors. If anyone wants to do a work for the series, message me. Each work should be able to stand alone, but can reference the works before it, and should be based on the plot of Let's Play A Game. Each piece should be from a different character's view for each author (authors can do multiple works, but only from one character's point of view, and not a character already being written by someone else). I have no clue if anyone will want to participate, but I'm putting this out there anyway." -Kai
> 
> So that's basically it. You can read Kai's story here: https://no-thanks-feels-i-dont-want-u.tumblr.com/post/175029741345/lets-play-a-game 
> 
> His Tumblr is here: https://no-thanks-boo.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> My Tumblr is here: https://balladofabrokebitch.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope to see you all participate! :D
> 
> Thanks! <3
> 
> -Kati

**4-30-20XX // 11:00 a.m.**

I bit my lip in concentration, my feet moving me in a wide circled path around my bedroom. Stopping abruptly, I released the soft flesh from my teeth's troubled grasp. My thoughts flashed to words that had wedged it's way to the forefront of my mind; the voice of a woman I grew to despise: _"Stop biting your lip, Adira. It's improper for a young lady such as yourself."_.  

My mother. I flipped over the words in my mind, only prompting unpleasant memories of a stained childhood.

_To hell with it._

I continued the senseless attack of my lower lip and began pacing once more.  _It seems she still has an effect on me from the grave._   I couldn't lie. When I had received the news of my dear mother's passing, I was more than relieved. It was about time that old bat bit the dust. Still, I attended her funeral and watched as they entombed her six feet under with a tearful gaze to cover the mirth hidden there. My mind flashed to the present again, leaving the past buried, the woman with it. I had more pressing matters.

It had been exactly one month since the unexpected murder of the President of the United States. It happened too quickly for anyone to process. A speech, a shot, and utter silence. Then chaos took its course. And Kai Helman, the president's  _own_   _son_ , had been the one to pull the trigger. It was a perfectly calculated plan.

It wasn't easy of course. It had taken nearly a decade of plotting and two additional years of preparation. But I had finally done it. I successfully assassinated the President of the United States. I looked at the silver-plated watch on my wrist, reading the time:  _ **11:21 a.m.**_

I slipped on my black flats and did a quick once-over of myself in the connecting bathroom's sizable mirror. Bringing my hand up, I adjusted my chestnut brown hair into a neater bun, as it had been haphazardly thrown together amidst my fitful pacing. A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts.

"Madame, your limousine has arrived and is waiting for you out front."

**4-30-20XX // 11:32 a.m.**

I slid into the vehicle and onto the cool black leather seat of the car. Across from me sat a polished woman in her mid-twenties, with silky black hair reaching just past her shoulders and a wry smile tugging at her lips.

"Hello, Addy. It's been too long."

I glanced to the front of the car where the driver was, making sure the partition was up, so we wouldn't be heard, before directing my attention back to the woman.

"Hello, Ravyn-. I wouldn't say a month is that long."

Ravyn's head tilted slightly and the corners of her mouth curved into a smirk. "Only a month? It feels like it's been longer." She casually leaned back into her seat and crossed her right leg over the other, as if in thought. "Well, I suppose time flies when you're busy running the country."

My face split into a small grin matching her own. "Not officially running it-,  _yet_. At least not by the law's standards. But by tonight we will be."

"I still think it was strange that they waited a monthto officiallyannounce the vice president as the new head of the states."

Keren Paige was the vice president and, after President Kelman's  _unfortunate_  end, was appointed by the law as the new president of the United States.

"Well, they wanted to delve further into the case. Probably hoping to find out Kai's motive and who his blackmailer could be. Then they had to go to court and situate Keren into office. The whole thing was one big mess-."

"As you had hoped."

"Of course-. Not to mention, there are still many people who oppose the idea of a female president."

"Protests left and right, and it seems every self-entitled bigot in the country all simultaneously crawled out of their holes to write up articles and posts about how _awful_  it would be to have a female running," she crooned. "I wonder how'd they feel to know there are actually two."

"Three," I corrected her. "You've done almost as much as I have to get this going."

She shrugged indifferently. She'd never take credit for it. Ravyn and I's motives aren't the same. That's not to say that we don't share beliefs or our vision for the country's future-, but we both know why she's here. We both knew she wasn't here just for my flattery. She didn't join to earn my respect or for me, for that matter. 

Ravyn stayed leaning back against the chair patiently, studying me. I took her silent gaze as a sign to continue. 

"Everything's all set. The event will be televised as planned. Everyone's gonna be there, even Dara."

"Helman's mother? She's making the trip down?"

"Yep. Being that she just had the surgery made it a bit difficult, but they got it all worked out. I made sure of it. I never liked Helman, but Dara's always been a nice woman. Really generous, too. She's just started that charity for children who've been disowned or kicked out of their homes by their parents. I wonder how someone like him ever came from someone like her." 

Ravyn made a sound that resembled a snort. "The world's a strange place, huh?" 

"Now I just need to worry about my performance. Tonight I'll give the speech in his memory and honor, and-"

"And then later you'll have  _another_  speech to give," Ravyn remarked, her hazel eyes shining the way they only do when she's pleased about something or when she's about to start trouble. Or both.

"How could I possibly forget?" My eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Mitchell's got everything ready. He's double checking all the arrangements for me. I have to be sure we're ready-. How's everyone back at the base?"

"Excited for tonight. I hear everyone will be attending. Including all the representatives from our allying states."

I nodded in approval. "Everyone, huh? How are the new arrivals? Did everyone arrive back safely from the last rescue mission?"

She waved off my off my question airily as if she had heard it asked a thousand times already. And she had. I always asked how the newcomers were. We couldn't afford to lose any associates in such a crucial time.

"They're all fine. A bit shaken, of course, but that's to be expected." Her eyes seemed to darken. "We found them at an auction. They were all chained down in a gigantic warehouse, waiting to be sold for sex or labor. Hundreds of them. They had to separate them to keep them in order; the weaker ones in chains, the stronger in cells. We got them all out and imprisoned the perpetrators."

Bile rose up in my throat. We get these cases all the time. It never gets easier to hear.

"A lot of them were females and teenagers. We also found children." Ravyn was not the type to let down her guard for even a second. She hardly ever showed any semblance of emotion if she could help it, but even I could see a mixture of pain and anger in her eyes.

Ravyn became a victim of sex trafficking when she was just twelve. She and her younger brother were kidnapped and auctioned off to a wealthy business owner in LA. The two siblings, along with a group of other children, were prisoners to a large country house distanced from any city. To this day she won't tell me what went on there, but I'd heard enough stories to get a good idea. Months into their capture, she escaped but had to leave her brother behind. Ravyn, knowing that the businessman would surely move them somewhere more secure when he found out she'd got away, went straight to the police.

To her shock, the police refused to believe her, saying she didn't know what she was talking about. When she showed her physical injuries they finally did, but informed her that they had too many cases like that as it was and that it'd have to wait until they could get some officers on it. Ravyn was reunited with her parents in LA, but she refused to go home until they found her brother. Days later they took action, but when they arrived at the house under her guidance, it was too late. The place was abandoned. The officers offered their apologies and promised to get on it straight away. 

 _"I knew I couldn't leave it up to those morons to find my brother, so I snuck away from my parents and went looking for him."_  

She told me how she'd overheard the businessman talking on the phone the night before she left. She supposes he'd already been paranoid about anyone finding him out, so he made plans to move them to another house in Nevada. When he was sleeping she scoped out his room and found the address. 

How she'd got there, Ravyn wouldn't get into it, but by the time she found them, her brother was clinging to life due to extreme malnutrition. She saved him and the other children and together they made their way to the nearest police station. The others were taken to their respective homes and her brother was submitted to the hospital. He barely pulled through; it took him a few weeks to recover and they had to use a gastric tube to feed him. 

_"From then I knew I'd never trust law enforcement again. They were useless to my brother. They're useless to me."_

Sadly these things are commonly left overlooked by our "esteemed officers". The former president's refusal to take action against the blatant disregard of these kinds of cases was just  _part_  of the reason we had had to take him down.

The door closest to me opened. During our conversation I hadn't noticed we'd stopped. It was time.

**4-30-20XX // 12:00 p.m.**

As we walked I took in the decorations adorning every inch of the building. A memorial was set up outside the gates; around a picture of him were hundreds of flowers and candles. The people did love him, but out of the thousands, I don't think a single one of them really knew what he was doing. One thing has become apparent to me; something that I have seen throughout political history: When someone becomes set on a belief, they'll see it through, even if it means following a complete idiot.  _Forgive them Father for they know not what they do._

Hm. Another passing-on from my mother. Vague images of Sundays spent sitting in the pews, listening to the sermon will forever be ingrained in my mind, I suppose. Funnily enough, I seemed to retain more than my mother did. To this day I'm convinced that she only ever went to keep her  reputation tidy. I don't think she believed in anyone but herself. Though I may not be the most righteous woman or have the purest of souls, at least I can say that I don't believe in a God I don't think is real. 

We entered a back room where I'd wait until it was time for me to address the public with a speech in honor of Helman's passing. I mentally prepared myself for the false tears I'd need, and for the press snapping photos left and right. I didn't even want nor care to be here. I had no sympathy for the man. Even with our _binding ties_. I'd been planning for this since the moment I met him. And I had finally done it. But his death was only the beginning. 

A slim woman with pretty features and glasses perched upon her face slipped into the room, clipboard in hand.

"Mrs. Adira Helman, they're ready for you."

\----------


End file.
